The Petals
by TheMajesticBeanCurd
Summary: Sakura sat on the bench, picking a flower. First petal. He loves me. she said. Second petal. He loves me not. Third. He loves me. Forth. He loves me not. The last petal will answer her question. SASUSAKU ONESHOT


**THE PETALS**

**Disclaimer: YES! NARUTO IS MINE! Joke... ; It Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**Author: XxFutaba-ChanxX**

**A/N: Please RnR. This is dedicated to all of you! Some mistakes are edited by my big bro. (troublesome4me) THANKS TO HIM!**

Sakura sat on the garden's bench. Her eyes stared to the empty air, gazing bluntly at nowhere. She is thinking about him again. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. Slowly, she stood up, picking a small white flower. Sakura smiled on this. She didn't know where the ideas came from, but she began to torn the flower's petals one by one.

'He loves me...'the girl muttered.

The first petal fell.

_"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. The pink haired girl just nodded as she held her ankles, shutting her eyes close in pain._

_"You don't look so." The boy said again._

_"The enemies?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke._

_"Dead." He answered._

_"Sasuke-kun, hand me that herb to compress my ankles." The girl pointed at a big tree not far from them._

_"You don't need herbs." the boy answered._

_"Huh?"_

_ "You just need a hand to help you stand." He said, offering his hand._

_The girl blushed at the offer. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun..." _

"He loves me not..."

The second petal.

_"Yeah! I'm in the same team as sasuke!" the inner Sakura yelled in happiness as Iruka-sensei continued deciding the three-man team. _

_Sakura then glanced at Sasuke. She frowned. He didn't seem pleased with the team arrangement. _

_"Ne! Sakura-chan! We are in one team!" the blonde suddenly said, jumping up and down excitedly._

_"Shut up Naruto! You're disturbing Sasuke!" the girl replied. "Baka!"_

_Again, Sakura stared at the black haired boy. He doesn't seem impressed seeing the fact that Sakura like him, care for him, and stuffs._

_"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" the girl then asked._

_Silence._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Silence._

_"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked again. _

_The boy glared at Sakura for a while. "You sure are annoying..."_

"He loves me."

Third petal.

_"We all begin new paths... From here on out..." Sasuke said, his back facing Sakura._

_"B... But, Sasuke! I... I love you with all my heart! So, I would do anything for you! Please, stay with me..." The pink haired girl shouted. Tears flowing on the edge of her emerald green eyes. "If you were to stay with me, we'd do something fun. I swear! I will even help you with your revenge. Although I don't know what I could do, but I'll do my best..."_

_The boy felt in silence._

_"And if you can't stay here... Please take me with you..." the girl continued. Her tears rolled to her soft skin and wet the ground. _

_Sasuke glanced at his kunoichi mate._

_"You're really annoying." he smirked as he walked forward, taking a few steps to leave Konoha._

_"If you leave, I'll scream!" Sakura shouted. _

_But before she even noticed, Sasuke disappeared and re-appeared behind her, whispering words she never forgot._

_"Sakura. Thank you."_

"He loves me not."

Forth petal.

_Sakura sat on her room, playing with her pencil. She wrote a letter to Sasuke; pretending that it will be sent to him. It's not the first time she wrote a letter like that. About ten letters lay untouched under her bed- since she can't send it to the boy. Sakura understood that he's far away from her. But she can't help it. The pains and feelings buried in her heart sometimes feel like they would explode._

_'**Dear Sasuke-kun,**' she wrote, still adding the suffix 'kun' after his name._

_'**You know what? I've missed you so much! Days in Konoha are still peaceful, calm, and cheerful like the day you left. **_

**_The one that different is only the vanished existence of yours. Naruto is not changing; except that he grew stronger... And Konohamaru is now taller! Everything is fun! I just hoping that you are here._**

_**Speaking about you; I often hallucinate about you calling Naruto 'baka', or dream about you smirks that usual smirk.' **Sakura continued writing as a tear started to flow. _

_**'I really missed you, Sasuke-kun. I do."**_

_Another tear formed, falling to the paper. The tint soaked. Sakura can't continue her writing. It's all too painful. She hoped he's there right now, saying cold things to her like he used to say when she cries; but he's not there._

_He's now far away from Konoha. Far from Sakura._

One petal left.

Sakura can't think of any memories about Sasuke that can be concluded as "he loves me".

She sighed.

Wanting Sasuke to be back; wanting him to love her is something hard to be granted. Sakura almost shed some tears again, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It's rough and warm. She looks back.

It's him; Sasuke Uchiha. He's back.

"Shinobi won't cry." Sasuke smirked. "Tadaima, Sakura"

The girl's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Okaerinasai; Sasuke-kun."

The last petal fell.

_He loves me..._


End file.
